monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Goji VII: Bagging the Honeybear
The caravan that Goji and Miki went to be part of, as a main part of their hunter training, was heading to the White desert. The caravan consisted of numerous people, each with their own skills that benefit the caravan as a whole. There were repair men, blacksmiths, Felyne cooks, and much more. It was like a traveling Village. Goji liked the caravan. It was peaceful, everyone was happy. Miki liked the Caravan as well, since it somehow reminded her of when she lived in Moga village. But the peace was disturbed when the Popos carrying the caravan started to stop. The popos started to sniff the air, and were looking rather weary. Goji knew immediately what this meant. They must smell something they don't like nearby! ''He thought to himself. He readied his weapon set, the Faded memories Dual swords, and Miki equipped her Boltsender bow. They found the source of the Popos' weariness. It was an Arzuros. The bear like fanged beast was making it's way towards a snakebee hive, gorging itself on the tasty honey. The fanged beast suddenly turned it's head towards Goji and Miki. It let out a roar of challenge! Goji charged, his Faded Memories in hand, as he used the dualblade's demonize mode to deliver quick and powerful blows to the Fanged beast. Miki used her Boltsender bow to fire Arrows at the Arzuros, each one inflicting thunder element damage. The Arzuros swiped it's claws at Goji, knocking him back towards one of the Caravan's carriages. The impact left him stunned. He was helpless as the Arzuros charged at him. But as luck would have it, the Arzuros tumbled as an arrow stuck to the beast's left arm. Miki had saved Goji's life! Once Goji found himself well enough to stand up again, He used the Demonize mode once more. This time, however.. he focused on the Arzuros' back, keeping away from the Fanged beast's swiping claws. Eventually, the Arzuros began to limp away, trying to get away from the hunters, But Goji ran infront of it and set an EZ Shock trap. The Arzuros was stunned and helpless as the shock trap began to hit it with massive amounts of electricity. Goji and Miki combined their efforts this time, and a few minutes later... The beast fell, and gave a roar before falling silent. The Caravan leader congratulated the two hunters, but he warned that the other monsters were a lot more deadly than a simple Arzuros. Goji and Miki decided to hit the sack that day, the hunt took most of their energy, and they will need to rest in order to be fully prepared for anything that would come next. But all that time, a Remobra was eyeing the couple since they entered the caravan.... ''Meanwhile..... Nigrum Cor, the Black Dire Miralis, was giving his three deviljho friends a speech. I know your hunger for redemption.... like the moss on a Mosswine's backside, my words are about to be a matter of pride. But we are talking about shapeshifters and power! EVEN YOU THREE should care not to get caught unawares! But do I have good news for you... A shining new era is growing nearer...... Fearah stepped in. And When do we feature? Nigrum Cor glared at Fearah with his crismon eyes. Just listen to teacher! You need to be prepared! Savage gave a laugh. Yeah I will be prepared! Wait! Be prepared for what? Nigrum Cor sighed. For the death of Hurricurse and Goji of course..... We are going to kill them! Fearah and Savage gave a confused look at Nigrum Cor. Savage spoke. And how do we do that? Nigrum Cor gave a rather evil grin, or at least as close to one as an elder dragon could make. By whatever means nessasary, my friends.... And as the war between humans and monsters is still going on as we speak, Destroying the humans, including the shapeshifters themselves, will be easier than you think..... UP NEXT The Adventures of Goji VIII: Call of the Bird wyverns! Category:Fan Fiction